Cinderella Kacau
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan teman-teman sekelasnya mengadakan drama panggung "Cinderella Kacau". Di mana jalan ceritanya juga kacau dan berakhir dengan menyatakan cinta kepada Cinderella-nya. Lalu sang pangeran yang juga akhirnya menginap di rumah sakit. Pokoknya kacau sekali. Penasaran? Fic request buat Saus Kacang. Warning : Narufemsasu. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CINDERELLA KACAU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Satsuko**

 **Warning : NarufemSasu, not yaoi, not shonen ai.**

 **Genre : romance/humor**

 **Rating : T**

 **One shoot untuk Saus Kacang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di Konoha High School. Di jam pelajaran yang kosong karena tidak ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar. Para murid kelas 10-A mengadakan sebuah rapat yang sangat mendadak.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Kelas kita mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk mengisi acara festival sekolah yang diadakan dua bulan lagi. Lalu kepala sekolah meminta kita untuk membuat sebuah drama panggung. Apakah di antara kalian mempunyai ide untuk drama panggung itu?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu seperti buah nenas. Namanya Nara Shikamaru. Sang ketua kelas 10-A itu.

Semua penghuni kelas itu menunjukkan tangannya ke atas. Shikamaru yang berdiri di depan kelas. Ia memperhatikan setiap orang yang ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Tatapan Shikamaru tertancap ke arah gadis berambut merah muda pendek. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura. Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat drama panggung tentang cerita dongeng saja seperti Cinderella?" kata Sakura.

Shikamaru meletakkan penanya ke dahinya.

"Cinderella? Hm, ide bagus juga jika kita membuat drama panggung tentang Cinderella. Bagaimana pendapat kalian semuanya?"

"Wah, bagus juga drama panggung tentang Cinderella!" sahut Ino bersemangat.

"Iya, soalnya jarang juga orang-orang membuat drama panggung tentang cerita dongeng. Tidak ada salahnya jika membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang lain," ujar Ten Ten.

"Pasti seru jika drama panggung tentang cerita Cinderella. Apalagi ada pesta dansanya nanti bersama pangeran. Kyaaa, aku setuju sekali!" seru Sari yang sangat senang.

"Kira-kira yang menjadi pangerannya, siapa yang cocok?" tanya Matsuri."Gaara saja yang menjadi pangerannya."

Semuanya menatap Gaara. Gaara sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara datar.

Matsuri speechless di tempat.

'Sepertinya Gaara tidak cocok menjadi pangerannya. Mana ada gadis yang mau berdansa dengan pangeran berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti Gaara itu. Jadi, siapa yang cocok?' batin Matsuri.

Shikamaru memperhatikan teman-temannya yang kini menghadap ke depan kelas lagi.

"Baiklah, jika kalian menyetujui untuk mengadakan acara drama panggung tentang Cinderella. Maka aku setuju saja jika drama panggung itu diadakan. Jadi, aku akan membagi peran-peran yang diisi di dalam drama panggung Cinderella tersebut."

Shikamaru mengambil spidol. Lalu menuliskan beberapa karakter peran yang akan mengisi drama panggung Cinderella di papan tulis. Semuanya memperhatikan apa yang ditulis oleh Shikamaru di papan tulis.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru selesai menulis. Kembali dia menghadapkan dirinya ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Ok, kita akan menentukan siapa-siapa yang akan ikut dalam drama panggung itu. Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi Cinderella-nya?" tanya Shikamaru.

SET!

Semua gadis menunjukkan tangan masing-masing kecuali seorang gadis berambut hitam raven panjang tergerai dan bermata hitam kelas. Gadis itu bernama Uciha Satsuko. Tampaknya ia tidak tertarik untuk ikut dalam drama panggung itu.

Shikamaru kebingungan untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi Cinderella-nya. Tapi, ia harus memilih orang yang tepat.

"Hm, banyak sekali yang menunjuk. Tapi ...," Shikamaru melirik Satsuko."Jadi, aku rasa Satsuko yang cocok menjadi Cinderella-nya."

Spontan, Satsuko terperanjat dengan keputusan Shikamaru yang seenaknya. Satsuko tidak menerimanya.

"Lho, kenapa aku yang menjadi Cinderella-nya?"

"Soalnya kamu sendiri yang tidak menunjuk. Padahal semua gadis di sini menunjuk untuk memerankan tokoh Cinderella ini. Jadi, kurasa kamu cocok menjadi Cinderella-nya. Lalu untuk menjadi pangerannya adalah ..."

Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di sebelah Satsuko.

"Namikaze Naruto. Dialah yang menjadi pasanganmu, Satsuko."

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika dirinya ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru. Ia pun protes keras kepada Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kenapa aku yang ditunjuk sebagai pangerannya Satsuko?" protes Naruto yang menunjuk tepat ke arah Satsuko yang duduk di sampingnya.

Satsuko mendelik. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Siapa yang mau menjadi pasanganmu, Dobe! Aku tidak sudi!" sahut Satsuko ketus.

"Apalagi aku. Aku tidak sudi menjadi pangeranmu. Huh, dasar Teme!"

Naruto dan Satsuko saling membuang muka dan melipat tangan di dada. Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya.

"Baiklah, jika kalian berdua tidak mau menjadi pangeran dan cinderella-nya. Aku akan menunjuk yang lain saja," Shikamaru melirik ke arah teman yang lain.

Naruto berubah pikiran.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru."

"Ya, Naruto."

"Aku mau saja yang menjadi pangerannya. Asal jangan Satsuko yang menjadi cinderella-nya," kata Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Bagus. Jika kamu mau menjadi pangerannya, Naruto," Shikamaru melipat tangan di dada."Jadi, siapa yang mau menjadi cinderella-nya?"

Shikamaru memperhatikan teman-temannya lagi. Semua para gadis mengangkat tangannya. Termasuk Satsuko yang juga mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang pun menoleh ke arah Satsuko.

"Lho, Satsuko. Kenapa kamu menunjuk juga? Padahal tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu tidak sudi menjadi pasangannya Naruto," tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya, Satsuko. Kamu aneh sekali."

Semua orang bertanya-tanya kepada Satsuko. Terlebih Naruto. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Satsuko tidak ingin Naruto didekati oleh gadis lain. Jika Naruto yang menjadi pangerannya, otomatis gadis yang menjadi Cinderella itu yang bakal berdansa dengan Naruto. Satsuko tidak dapat membayangkannya jika itu sampai terjadi.

Maka Satsuko memutuskan untuk menunjukkan diri untuk menjadi Cinderella-nya.

Satsuko berwajah datar. Dengan tenang, ia menurunkan tangannya. Semua teman memperhatikan dia dengan bingung.

"Ya, aku pikir sebaiknya aku yang menjadi cinderella-nya. Karena aku adalah sahabat masa kecilnya Naruto. Jadi, aku yang bisa menjadi cinderella-nya. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Naruto," Satsuko melirik Naruto. Naruto terkesima. Ia terpaku di tempat.

"Hm ... Teme. Kamu ..."

Naruto menampilkan senyum manisnya. Membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Satsuko.

Giliran Satsuko yang terpaku di tempat. Ia membeku di kutub sekarang. Semua orang memperhatikan Satsuko dan Naruto dengan lama.

Lalu Shikamaru melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau Cinderella adalah Satsuko. Pangeran adalah Naruto. Kemudian akan kita putuskan siapa-siapa saja yang memerankan karakter-karakter yang lainnya ..."

Shikamaru memperhatikan seluruh temannya. Ia mulai berdiskusi mengenai pembagian peran ini bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Sampai akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah waktu pementasan. Semua penonton tampak antusias untuk menonton acara pertunjukan drama Cinderella yang akan dibawakan oleh kelas 10-A itu.

Setelah melewati berbagai acara di Festival sekolah tersebut, acara pertunjukan drama ini yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Semua murid dan guru Konoha High School itu. Mereka sudah mulai duduk dengan rapi dan tenang. Mereka tidak sabar ingin menonton pertunjukan drama panggung "Cinderella Kacau" itu.

Lalu acara dimulai dengan pertunjukan musik yang beriramakan orkestra yang sangat klasik dan diperindah dengan tata letak panggung yang dibuat elegan oleh panitia acara sekolah. Mari dilihat bagaimana pertunjukan drama panggung Cinderella yang dibawakan oleh para murid kelas 10-A.

Tepukan tangan yang meriah bersamaan dengan dibukanya layar panggung.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Adegan pertama ditancapkan kepada seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam yang diikat satu berbentuk nenas. Ia membawa seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat empat dan dua anak perempuan ke sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dengan latar belakang taman yang indah.

"Mulai sekarang kalian tinggal di sini," ucap sang laki-laki berambut hitam yaitu Shikamaru. Ia berperan sebagai ayahnya Cinderella.

"Wah, rumahnya besar sekali, Ayah," sahut Sakura yang berperan sebagai saudara tiri Cinderella.

"Pasti aku akan betah tinggal di sini," kata Ino yang berperan sebagai saudara tiri Cinderella.

"Hohoho, suamiku adalah orang yang kaya rupanya. Betapa beruntungnya diriku karena telah menikahimu, sayang," Temari tertawa aneh dengan gaya yang aneh juga. Sungguh tidak cocok dengan sifatnya yang asli.

Membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

Shikamaru saja ternganga dibuatnya.

"Ayo, silakan masuk. Anggap saja seperti di rumah sendiri," sahut Sakura yang terlebih dahulu masuk. Diikuti oleh Temari, Ino dan Shikamaru.

Kemudian muncullah Satsuko dari dalam rumah. Ia berwajah datar saat menyambut ibu dan dua saudaranya serta sang Ayah.

"Halo Ayah," sapa Satsuko sambil menatap tajam ke arah Temari, Ino dan Sakura."Siapa mereka bertiga?"

Shikamaru mendekati Satsuko.

"Mereka adalah ibu dan dua kakakmu, Cinderella."

Satsuko memperhatikan ibu dan kakak-kakaknya itu lagi.

"Ibu ... Dia mirip sekali seperti orang gila karena rambutnya diikat empat begitu. Lalu kakakku yang berambut merah muda. Jidatnya lebar seperti lapangan bola. Kemudian kakakku yang berambut kuning. Dia mengingatkan aku kepada sekuntum bunga bangkai. Hah, sepertinya mereka adalah orang yang jahat."

"Apa katamu, Cinderella?" Temari mematahkan kipas raksasanya.

"Enak saja kamu bilang jidatku lebar seperti lapangan bola," Sakura memakan rantai besi.

"Cinderella, aku cekik kamu!" Ino mengeluarkan jurus mematahkan lehernya. Namun, yang ia patahkan adalah leher boneka beruang.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya.

"Ceritanya jadi aneh begini," gumam Shikamaru sweatdrop di tempat.

Satsuko hanya santai melihat ibu dan dua saudaranya yang sudah mengamuk-ngamuk. Shikamaru bengong memandang mereka bertiga. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Entah mantra apa yang dia ucapkan.

Adegan selanjutnya. Di mana sang Cinderella disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan dua saudara tirinya.

Satsuko yang berperan sebagai Cinderella. Ia berdiri sambil menghadap ibu dan kakak-kakaknya di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Satsuko yang berwajah datar.

Sakura melemparkan semua pakaian kotor ke arah Satsuko. Satsuko kaget.

"Cepat cuci pakaianku itu!" perintah Sakura.

Lalu Ino dan Temari juga melemparkan semua pakaian milik mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan lupa pakaianku dan pakaian ibu juga dicuci, Cinderella. Cuci sampai yang sampai bersih ya," Ino berkacak pinggang."Setelah ini kamu harus mencuci piring, mengepel, ..."

Satsuko menjadi sewot dibuatnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Wajah Sakura, Ino dan Temari sukses dilempar dengan gulungan bola pakaian yang bentuk oleh Satsuko. Mereka bertiga terpaku di tempat.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah ini. Memangnya aku pembantu kalian, hah? Ingat, aku adalah Uciha. Seorang Uciha tidak akan pernah mau menuruti semua perintah orang lain. Camkan itu!" Satsuko marah dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Semua yang menonton pun menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya. Shikamaru yang berdiri di balik panggung. Ia menepuk jidatnya karena bingung. Adegan dan percakapan pementasan dramanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang tertuang di naskah dramanya.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" gumam Shikamaru yang merasa lemas.

Adegan terus berlanjut. Adegan di mana sang utusan kerajaan mengantarkan undangan pesta dansa ke rumah Cinderella.

"Permisi!" seru Kiba yang mengetuk pintu rumah Cinderella.

Temari yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Ya, siapa? Anda tukang pos?"

Kiba menjadi sewot.

"Bukan."

"Bukan ya? Atau meminta sumbangan?" tebak Temari yang asal-asalan.

Membuat Kiba semakin sewot mendengarnya.

"BUKAN! SAYA INI UTUSAN DARI KERAJAAN YANG MEMBAWA UNDANGAN PESTA DANSA, BU!" sembur Kiba yang meluap-luap seperti kereta cepat express. Wajahnya merah padam dan telinganya sudah mengeluarkan asap yang membubung tinggi di udara.

Temari menyambar cepat undangan yang dipegang oleh Kiba.

"Oh, bilang dong dari tadi."

"ANDA TIDAK MEMBERI SAYA KESEMPATAN BUAT BERBICARA, TAHU!" Kiba mencak-mencak. Ia geram sekali.

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup keras oleh Temari. Membuat Kiba yang ingin masuk. Kepala Kiba terhantam pintu yang ditutup keras.

DUAAK!

Pada akhirnya membuat Kiba terkapar di lantai dengan wajah yang memerah dan darah pun muncrat dari dalam hidungnya. Ia pingsan sesaat. Adegan yang miris sekali buat utusan kerajaan.

Membuat Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya lagi sambil terduduk lemas di balik panggung.

"Ini malah tambah kacau saja," gumam Shikamaru semakin lemas saja.

Adegan dilanjutkan di mana Cinderella yang tidak diperbolehkan pergi oleh ibu dan dua kakaknya. Ia menangis di kamarnya. Lalu datanglah peri cantik yang membantunya.

Satsuko tidak menangis. Ia berwajah datar. Ia malah asyik duduk sambil membaca buku di kamarnya. Sementara ibu dan dua kakak tirinya sudah pergi ke istana.

Peri cantik pun datang. Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo yaitu Hinata.

"Ci-Cinderella ...," panggil Hinata dengan pelan. Satsuko tidak mendengarnya. Ia malah asyik membaca buku.

"Ci-Cinderella ...," kali ini Hinata berusaha mengeraskan suaranya. Satsuko mendengarnya.

"Ya?" Satsuko menatap Hinata dengan datar sekali. Membuat Hinata agak takut melihatnya.

"A-ano ... A-aku adalah seorang peri," jawab Hinata gugup sambil memegang tongkat ajaibnya dengan dua tangan kuat-kuat.

"Terus?"

"A-ano ... A-aku akan membantumu untuk bisa pergi ke pesta dansa itu."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Hah? Ke-kenapa?"

Satsuko menutup bukunya. Ia melipat tangan di dada dengan gaya yang angkuh.

"Karena pangerannya adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka dia," ucap Satsuko yang seenaknya. Adegan semakin tidak sesuai dengan skenario naskah dramanya. Hinata sendiri juga bingung saat memerankan drama ini.

'Huh, kenapa ceritanya menjadi seperti ini sih?' batin Hinata di dalam hatinya.

Ia berusaha akan memerankan tokoh peri ini dengan baik. Sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di naskah ceritanya.

"Po-pokoknya kamu harus pergi ke pesta dansa itu. Karena kamu sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan pangeran itu."

Hinata mengayunkan tongkat ajaibnya ke arah Satsuko. Seketika itu juga, terjadi asap yang mengepul di sekitar Satsuko dan Hinata.

Layar panggung ditutup sebentar. Latar belakang suasana panggung dibuat gelap karena acara pementasan drama Cinderella ini diadakan di aula sekolah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, layar panggung dibuka kembali. Suasana menjadi terang lagi. Lalu latar belakang panggung berubah menjadi keadaan di aula istana yang sangat besar.

Terdengar gelak tawa yang membahana dari arah singgasana sang Raja. Raja yang berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat hitam besar. Dia duduk di singgasana bersama sang anak tercinta.

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru serta berpakaian seperti pangeran di kerajaan eropa. Penampilannya yang begitu gagah dan mempesona semua gadis muda yang hadir di pesta dansa itu. Terlebih dia malah tertawa ceria karena begitu banyaknya gadis yang datang ke istananya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka banyak gadis cantik yang datang ke pesta dansa ini, Ayah. Betapa membingungkan. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan aku pilih untuk kuajak untuk berdansa," ujar sang pangeran yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Ia tertawa dan bercanda dengan Rock Lee yang berperan sebagai sebagai Ayah si pangeran.

"Itu terserah anda, Pangeran," jawab Lee."Ayahanda menyarankan sebaiknya anda memilih seorang istri yang sangat bertentangan dengan anda."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berhenti tertawa.

"Maksudnya anda harus memilih seorang istri yang sangat baik dan pintar berdansa. Jangan lupa dia juga harus pandai memasak. Pandai berolahraga seperti guru Gai. Secantik guru Gai. Bersemangat seperti guru Gai. Hahaha ..."

Lee tertawa lepas. Sementara Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Lee itu.

Gai yang dimaksud oleh Lee. Dia duduk di antara penonton sambil memasang wajah terharunya yang menyedihkan.

"Lee, biarpun kamu berakting di atas panggung sana. Tapi, kamu tetap mengingat gurumu yang tampan ini," Gai mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang berwarna hijau."DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! TETAPLAH BERJUANG, LEE!"

Gai memberi semangat buat Lee lewat loudspeaker. Semua orang sweatdrop melihat ulahnya itu.

Semua peserta undangan pesta dansa yang terdiri dari teman-teman kelas 10-A itu. Mereka berhenti berbicara ketika melihat seorang gadis bergaun biru yang sangat indah dan berambut hitam raven yang panjang tergerai lembut datang memasuki pintu aula istana.

Semuanya terpana akan kedatangannya. Si gadis berambut raven menghipnotis hati sang pangeran saat itu juga. Naruto benar-benar terpesona melihatnya. Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tidak karuan dibuatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang gadis yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak kecil itu. Satsuko atau si Teme yang menyebalkan dan jelek di matanya. Kini berubah menjadi malaikat cantik yang turun dari kahyangan. Naruto benar-benar membeku melihatnya. Membuat Naruto benar-benar semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Sat-Satsuko ... Dia ... Cantik sekali," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia pun berjalan pelan ke arah Satsuko yang terus masuk ke dalam aula. Di antara mata-mata yang terpana karena baru pertama kalinya melihat Satsuko menjadi seorang putri yang berparas cantik. Selama ini Satsuko dikenal sebagai gadis harimau yang berbahaya di kelasnya.

"Cantiknya Satsuko."

"Iya."

"Pasti Naruto tergila-gila dibuatnya. Kalian tahukan Naruto itu menyukai Satsuko?"

"Kami tahu."

"Semoga di acara ini, Naruto langsung menyatakan cintanya yang selama ini ia pendam sejak lama untuk Satsuko."

"Semoga ya."

"Amin."

Semuanya saling bisik-bisik. Tatkala Naruto dan Satsuko saling berhadap-hadapan. Satsuko juga terpesona dengan ketampanan Naruto yang memakai pakaian pangeran. Ia terpaku di tempat.

"Putri yang sangat cantik, maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" pinta Naruto lembut sambil memberi tangannya untuk Satsuko.

Satsuko terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Ma-mau," jawab Satsuko gugup sambil menyambut tangan Naruto itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Tangan kanannya langsung merangkul pinggang Satsuko yang ramping. Sehingga Satsuko tertarik ke arahnya. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan Satsuko. Satsuko meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Naruto. Wajah Naruto dan Satsuko cukup berdekatan.

Alunan musik orkestra yang klasik mulai bermain. Mendadak Naruto dan Satsuko berdansa dengan indahnya. Semuanya pun ternganga habis dibuatnya. Penonton dibuatnya terhanyut untuk menyaksikannya.

Semula pertunjukan drama ini berlangsung cukup kacau. Namun, karena akting Naruto dan Satsuko yang benar-benar seperti orang yang saling jatuh cinta. Membuat acara pertunjukan drama ini semakin romantis saja.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, Naruto membisikkan kata-kata yang menggetarkan hati Satsuko saat itu juga.

"Satsuko, aku mencintaimu."

Satsuko melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar pengakuan Naruto di tengah acara seperti ini. Ia agak kaget.

"Naruto, benarkah?" tanya Satsuko tidak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Itu benar, Satsuko. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukan hanya karena acara ini, aku mencintaimu. Namun, dari sejak kecil. Aku sudah mencintaimu. Aishiteru, Satsuko."

Kedua mata Satsuko berkaca-kaca. Ternyata si Dobe payah ini menyukainya. Ia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"Dobe ... Ma-maksudku ... Na-Naruto-kun ... A-aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Satsuko malu-malu kucing. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Naruto begitu senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Satsuko. Satsuko kaget bukan main.

"KYAAA! PANGERAN GENIT!"

PLAAAK!

Pipi kiri Naruto sukses ditampar kuat oleh Satsuko. Membuat Naruto terlempar dan menabrak meja makan istana.

BRAAAK!

Meja terbelah menjadi dua. Semua makanan dan minuman menimpa si Pangeran yang terkapar dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Sangat tidak elit.

Semuanya sweatdrop dan ternganga habis melihat akhir dari kisah hancur ini.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah mengakhiri kisah Cinderella yang ditandai ditutupnya layar panggung yang berantakan. Karena sang pangerannya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif.

Semua penonton tampak senang dan puas dengan hasil pertunjukan drama yang dibawakan oleh para murid kelas 10-A itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah gugurnya bunga Sakura di Konoha High School, di jam istirahat yang berlangsung satu jam. Sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa saling duduk agak berjauhan di sebuah bangku coklat. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Satsuko.

Terlihat di pipi kiri Naruto telah terpasang sebuah kain kassa yang diplester. Itu sebuah luka yang ia dapatkan dari tamparan sang kekasih yaitu Satsuko. Saat pertunjukan drama panggung Cinderella yang sudah berlangsung tiga hari yang lalu.

Naruto masih kesal terhadap Satsuko. Pasalnya karena terkena tamparan kuat saat sudah "jadian" dengan Satsuko. Naruto hendak mencium pipi Satsuko. Satsuko salah kaprah. Makanya dia menampar Naruto sekuat tenaga hingga menyebabkan Naruto pingsan selama dua hari. Sungguh mirisnya.

Sekarang Satsuko ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tidak mau memaafkannya.

"Dobe, kenapa kamu tidak mau memaafkan aku?" tanya Satsuko berwajah kecewa. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah melakukan apapun untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

Naruto tetap bersidekap dada. Ia masih memalingkan mukanya. Satsuko menatap Naruto dengan lama. Lalu Satsuko menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, sudah. Jika kamu tidak mau memaafkan aku. Kalau begitu, kita putuskan saja hubungan kekasih yang baru berumur tiga hari ini. Aku pergi!"

Satsuko cemberut. Dia bangkit berdiri.

Grep!

Tangan Satsuko ditangkap oleh Naruto. Satsuko menoleh. Naruto juga bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu, Teme!" Naruto menatap Satsuko serius."Aku memaafkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan putuskan hubungan kita ini."

Satsuko tersenyum. Secara langsung ia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou gozaimasu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengelus puncak rambut Satsuko dengan lembut. Betapa ia menyayangi kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya.

Bunga-bunga Sakura saling berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Mereka tersenyum melihat dua insan yang baru saja menjalin cinta.

Inilah cerita cinta Cinderella yang berakhir bahagia. Walaupun mereka tidak menikah. Tapi, cuma berpacaran saja. Ini sudah cukup untuk mempersatukan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Selesai : Jumat, 17 Juli 2015. Pada pukul 16.10 WIB.**

 **Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan mengupdate permintaan fic kamu ini. Karena banyak kendala seperti kehabisan ide, sakit, dan banyak macamnya. Sehingga fic ini benar-benar membuat saya ngebut saat mengetiknya melalui hp. Pas pula hari ini adalah hari raya pertama Idul Fitri. Jadi, saya mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya ... Lalu saya langsung mengupdate-nya di hari ini juga. Tapi, terlebih dahulu harus diuji kelayakannya di laboratorium uji edit ceritanya sekali lagi. Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Okay, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Apakah biasa, humor garing dan apa ajalah? Saya tidak tahu mau bagaimana mengutarakannya. Namun, yang pasti saya ingin berusaha yang terbaik untuk menampilkan cerita ini buatmu.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview cerita ini.**

 **Berikan review-mu setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ...**


End file.
